A Chance Meeting
by spydalek
Summary: When Kate Beckett takes her adopted sixteen year old daughter, Leanne Beckett, to a signing of Richard Castle's latest book, 'Storm Falls', she did not expect to strike up a friendship with the author after his daughter, five year old Alexis Castle, took a liking to Leanne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, only my OC, Leanne.**

* * *

Castle – A Chance Meeting

Chapter One:

Kate Beckett smiled as she stood in line with her sixteen year old adopted daughter, Leanne Beckett, and her best friend, Madison Queller, to get their copies of Storm's Break signed by the author, Richard Castle. "Mom, I, erm, I…" started Leanne, blushing slightly. Kate smiled at her and said "You need to use the ladies room?" Leanne nodded, making Kate smile before she looked at Madison. "Mads, can you keep our spot for us?"

"Sure thing, Becks." said Madison, with a smile. Kate smiled and turned to look at Leanne before saying "Come on, Annie, I need it as well." She led Leanne out of the line, slipping under the ropes.

* * *

As they reached the restrooms, they heard footsteps, fast footsteps. Both of them turned in time to see a five year old with long red hair running towards them. And trip over her long dress. Leanne managed to catch her before she could fall to the floor. "Hey there sweetie." said Leanne, with a smile. "Where're your parents?" Kate was scanning the room, as they both heard a male voice say "Alexis, sweetie, what have I told you about running off?" from behind them. Both of them turned to see a very familiar man standing there. "Sorry Daddy." said the girl, Alexis, not looking him in the eye. He smiled at her and said "It's alright, sweetie. Just don't do it again." He then turned to look at Kate and Leanne. "I'm sorry about my daughter. I'm..."

"Richard Castle, yes I know…" said Kate, with a smile. "My daughter and I love your books…" Castle smiled as he said "It's always nice to meet my fans."

"Daddy…" moaned Alexis, looking at him. "I need the big girls room…" Castle nodded and said "Alright sweetie, do you want me to come in with you or…"

"I'm a big girl, Daddy." she said, looking at him. "And you're a boy, you can't come in there, silly."

"Of course, silly me." said Castle, looking at her. As Leanne said "If you want, Alexis, I can come in with you. I need to use it as well." Alexis looked at her and nodded, before saying "Daddy?"

"Sure sweetie." said Castle, looking at her. As Kate looked at Leanne and said "Are you sure, Annie?" Leanne nodded, as she took Alexis' hand and led her into the ladies room. Castle smiled and said "So, you know who I am, but I have no idea who you are."

"Kate Beckett." said Kate, with a smile. Just as her phone went off. She sighed as she pulled her phone out of her bag and looked at it. "It's work, I need to take this." she said, looking at Castle apologetically. He just smiled at her and said "It's fine, I'll wait here for our daughters." Kate nodded and said "Can you tell Leanne I'll be right back, she tends to worry." Castle nodded, as Kate walked off putting the phone to her ear with a "Detective Beckett speaking." Castle let out a small smile, before leaning on the wall, pulling his own phone out.

* * *

Moments later, Leanne walked out of the ladies room with Alexis, to see Castle looking at his phone. "Where's Mom?" asked Leanne, frowning. Castle smiled at her and said "She got a call from her work." Leanne took a deep breath, before saying "Oh." with a frown. As she felt Alexis pull on her sleeve and say "Thank you for helping me."

"It was no problem, Alexis." said Leanne, looking down at her. Alexis smiled, as she walked over to Castle. As Kate rejoined them and said "I'm so sorry, sweetie, but I'm going to have to go to the precinct. There's been a development in the case I was working." Leanne sighed but nodded, before saying "Can we stop by the apartment so I can grab my laptop?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." said Kate, with a smile. As Alexis said "Daddy, can't Leanne stay with us?" Castle looked down at her and said "I don't know, sweetie, they barely know us OK…" Kate and Leanne shared a look, before Leanne smiled and said "If it's alright with Mom, I don't mind staying here. I can keep an eye on Alexis for you, Mr. Castle, if you want."

"Are you sure, Annie?" asked Kate, looking at her. Leanne nodded and said "Yeah, it beats sitting around the precinct." Kate nodded, as Castle said "I'll drop her off at the precinct when I'm finished here. If that's alright with us, Detective."

"That's fine." said Kate, with a small smile. Before walking over to Leanne and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Be good for Mr. Castle alright."

"I will, Mom." said Leanne, with a smile. "Go put bad guys behind bars. And don't forget to tell Aunt Mads you're leaving." Kate smiled back and said "Of course." She looked at Castle. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"It's fine, Detective, go and do your job." said Castle, with a smile. Kate nodded and walked off, and Alexis said "Leanne, can we go look at the books?" Leanne looked at Castle, who smiled and nodded, causing Leanne to smile as well before saying "Sure thing, Lex."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were looking around the kids section of the book store. Alexis was looking through the books for six to seven year olds, while Leanne was looking through the younger kids books. "Hey Lea." came Madison's voice, from behind Leanne. Leanne turned and smiled at her, as Alexis made her way over. "Hey Aunt Mads." said Leanne, with a smile. Madison smiled back, as she noticed Alexis hiding behind Leanne's leg. "Who's this adorable little girl then?"

"This is Alexis." said Leanne, with a smile. As she looked at Alexis and said "Lex, this is my Aunt Madison." Alexis waved, sightly shy, before returning to the books she was looking at before. Causing Madison to smile before she looked at Leanne and said "Do you need me to stay or are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Aunt." said Leanne, with a smile. "I have Alexis to distract me if I get too bad." Madison nodded, with a small smile, before she said "If you need me just text me, OK? I'll be straight here." Leanne nodded and hugged Madison before saying "Of course, Aunt Mads." Madison smiled and said "I'll see you later, Lea." before walking off. Leanne smiled, as Alexis walked up with a My Little Pony book and said "Can I read this to you, Leanne?"

"Of course, Lex." said Leanne, with a grin. "Of course you can."

* * *

Alexis was sat next to Leanne while Leanne was reading the hardback of 'Justice League/Power Rangers' out loud, three hours later. "You're a comic fan, I see." said Castle, surprising Leanne. Leanne looked at him and said "Mostly just the Power Rangers ones, I have a soft spot for the TV show. And the comics are better than they have any right to be."

"So I hear." said Castle, with a smile. "I can buy that for you if you want, I don't mind." Leanne shook her head before saying "I… I already own it on my Kindle… I just wanted to read it again." Castle nodded with a smile before saying "OK then. My daughter wasn't any trouble?"

"She was a little angel, Mr. Castle." said Leanne, with a smile. "Lex was telling me about her week in California. She says she touched a shark."

"Ah, yes." said Castle, with a smile. "We went to an aquarium while her mother was at an audition." Leanne nodded, as Castle continued "And please, call me Rick." Leanne nodded, with a small smile. "Anyway, I'm done here. I can take you back to your mother if you want." Leanne let out a small sigh before saying "Sure." as she stood up. Alexis frowned as Leanne walked off to put the book away. Alexis looked at Castle and said "Can't she stay longer, Daddy? I like her." with her puppy dog eyes. Castle let out a small smile before saying "Sorry, sweetie, I promised her mother we'd take her to the precinct when I was finished here." Alexis pouted, as Castle continued "Do you want the books?" Alexis shook her head and began putting the books away. As Leanne returned, saying "Can we stop by my apartment first? I need to grab my laptop if I'm gonna spend the rest of the day at the precinct." Castle nodded before saying "I don't see why not."

* * *

Leanne let out a small smile as she opened the door to the apartment she lived in with Kate, to see Kate's boyfriend, Will Sorenson, sat at the kitchen counter reading a newspaper. "I thought you were at the precinct with Becks." said Sorenson, looking at her. Leanne let out a small smile before saying "I forgot to grab my laptop." as she shut the door. Sorenson nodded before saying "How was the signing?"

"It was alright." said Leanne, with a shrug. Before walking down the corridor towards her room.

* * *

She made sure to slip an SD Card out of the desktop computer sat in the corner of the room as she grabbed her laptop from the desk. Along with a shoulder bag. She smiled, as she heard a knock on the apartment door. And Sorenson shouted "I've got it, Leanne." Leanne smiled as she grabbed a change of clothes from the wardrobe which she placed into the shoulder bag along with the laptop and charger. She turned when there came a knock on the door. To see Sorenson standing there, looking confused. "Do I want to know why the author of the book you and Becks went to get signed is in our apartment with a little girl?"

"I told him to wait in the car." said Leanne, sighing. Sorenson looked at her before saying "You know him?"

"I looked after his daughter for a bit this afternoon when Mom got called in for a case." said Leanne, shrugging. "He's dropping me off at the precinct." Sorenson nodded, before saying "Fine. Can you tell your Mom I'll be stopping by about five, I'll even bring your favorite pizza." Leanne nodded as she grabbed her bag, before saying "Thanks, Will." and walking past him.

* * *

"I thought you were staying in the car." said Leanne, as she walked into the main room to see Castle looking at the bookshelves. Alexis was sat on the sofa, watching him. Castle looked at her as Alexis said "Daddy wanted to see your books."

"I see you've got all of my books." said Castle, with a smile. "Including some of my rarer ones."

"Mom's not gonna be happy you were snooping, Mr. Castle."

"I told you, call me Rick." said Castle, looking at her. "And I wasn't snooping, they're on display." Leanne laughed, as he said "Are you ready to go?" Leanne nodded, as Alexis hopped off the sofa.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were walking out of the elevator onto the homicide floor of the Twelfth Precinct. Kate was stood at a whiteboard with a dry marker in her hand. "Need a hand, Detective?" asked Castle, looking at her. Kate turned and smiled as she saw the three of them. "I'm good, Mr. Castle." she said, looking at him. Before looking at Leanne. "I see you've been back to the apartment."

"I told him to stay in the car but he wouldn't." said Leanne, looking at her with an apologetic smile. "He saw the books." Kate let out a small smile before saying "That's alright, Annie. Was Will home? He sent me a text earlier mentioning that he finished his case."

"Yeah, he told me to tell you he's coming by at five." said Leanne, with a small smile. "He's bringing my favorite pizza." Kate nodded, with a small smile of her own. As Castle asked "What's wrong with pizza?"

"Nothing's wrong with pizza, Mr. C… Rick." said Leanne, looking at him. "It's just he only buys my favorite when he's trying to butter me and Mom up for something." Castle nodded, as Kate said "Leanne." sternly. "We'll talk about this later." She turned to look at Castle. "Thank you for bringing Leanne here, Mr. Castle." Castle smiled before saying "My pleasure, Detective. And like I told your daughter, call me Rick." He turned to the whiteboard with a smile. "So this is what a real murderboard looks like." Leanne smiled, she recognized the expression Castle had. "Hey Lex, I have a few episodes of My Little Pony on my laptop, I have a feeling the whiteboard has sucked in your father." Alexis grinned, and let Leanne lead her into the break room.

* * *

It was almost an hour before Castle appeared in the break room, to see a sleeping Alexis lay against Leanne, who was tapping on a laptop, as they lay on the sofa. "I am so sorry, Leanne, I didn't mean to leave you with her again but…"

"The murderboard is hypnotic." said Leanne, with a smile. "It's alright, Rick, I had some episodes of My Little Pony on my laptop. It's a good show."

"Thank you." said Castle, with a smile. "How'd you know I'd be a while?"

"You got the same look in your eyes that Mom gets whenever she sees the murderboard." said Leanne, sitting up. As Alexis started to stir. "Daddy?" she asked, sleepily. Castle smiled as he picked her up and said "It's me, Lex, let's get you home. It's been a long day."

"Not tired." muttered Alexis, leaning against Castle's shoulder. Before looking at Leanne. "See 'gain?"

"That's up to your father, Lex." said Leanne, with a smile. "I'd love to though." Castle smiled and said "I will set something up with your mother, we've already exchanged numbers." He looked at her as she said "I look forward to it, Rick. See you soon, Lex." Alexis waved as Castle walked out of the break room, at the same time as Esposito walked in. "So, I see you've made a friend." he said, looking at her with a smirk. "And she's the daughter of your favorite author."

"Shut up, Uncle Esposito." said Leanne, with a smile. "I was helping Rick out by looking after her while he was busy at his signing." Esposito smirked as she stood up, putting her laptop into her bag and walked out.

* * *

"So, did Rick help?" asked Leanne, as she sat down at the chair next to Kate's desk. She looked over at the whiteboard, with a smile. "He gave us some half-baked theories, but mostly asked us about procedure." said Kate, looking at Leanne. "How was his daughter?"

"She's adorable." said Leanne, with a smile. "And amazing. She was telling me about how she saw sharks in California. Her and Rick went to an aquarium…"

"Sounds like you're smitten, Leanne." said Kate, with a playful grin. "You like her."

"She's how I always imagined my little sister to be…" said Leanne, with a small smile. "If I ever had one, anyway." Kate nodded, before saying "Why don't you get yourself set up on your desk, Will will be here soon." Leanne nodded, and took a seat at the desk opposite Kate's. Pulling her laptop and headphones out of her bag.

* * *

At five, Leanne was sat at her desk, tapping away at her laptop with headphones on. Kate was sat opposite, talking on her phone, when the elevator opened and Sorenson walked out, holding three pizza boxes. "Thank you for that, I will get back to you when I have more information." said Kate, with a smile, as she put the phone down. And tapped Leanne's desk, motioning with her head behind Leanne. Leanne took her headphones off and turned, to see Sorenson walking towards them. "Hey guys." he said, with a smile. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." said Leanne, as she stood up. Kate did the same, and the three of them made their way into the break room.

* * *

Leanne smiled as Sorenson placed one of the boxes in front of her, as she sat down on the sofa. She opened it to grab a slice of pizza with pepperoni and sausage on it. "Thanks, Will."

"No problem." said Sorenson, as he placed the other box on the table he and Kate had sat down at. Kate smiled as she opened it and pulled out a slice with only cheese on. "So, you got the promotion." she said, after she had bit into it. Sorenson nodded and said "I move to Boston at the end of the week." He smiled. "I've already spoken to the Boston PD, they'd love to have you there…"

"Will, I'm not moving to Boston." said Kate, looking at him. "I just made detective, and Leanne has her whole life here. I'm sorry, Will, but it's just not gonna work." Sorenson nodded, before saying "I kinda figured." He stood up, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm gonna go pack my things, see you around, Becks." He walked out, leaving Kate speechless.

* * *

There was silence for a good ten minutes before Esposito walked in and went to swipe a slice of Leanne's pizza, which was already half gone. She slapped Esposito's hand away before saying "Mine. All mine." with a glare. Esposito put his hands in the air and said "Sorry. I guess I'll settle for plain cheese."

"It's how they do it in Italy." said Kate, being brought of her shock. Before looking at Leanne and saying "What have I told you about sharing?"

"Not my pizza." said Leanne, looking at her. "No sharing my pizza." Kate sighed but stood up. "Eat up." she said, looking at Esposito. "Then I want everything you've managed to find on Heywood's dealings with the mob." She walked off, as Esposito nodded and grabbed a slice. Before he turned to look at Leanne. "Was that Sorenson I saw walking into the elevator?"

"Yeah." said Leanne, between bites of a slice. "He got the job in Boston and wanted us to move out there with him. Mom said no. He's moving out and I think they broke up."

"Huh." said Esposito, nodding. "Are you alright? I know you liked Will."

"I'm fine, Uncle Espo." said Leanne, with a smile. "I got my favorite takeout pizza out of it." She finished off the slice and immediately grabbed the next one. Esposito smiled and said "How's many that now?"

"This is my sixth, just two left." said Leanne, with a grin. Esposito chuckled before saying "I don't know where you put it all…" and walking out.

* * *

"Kate Beckett's phone." said Leanne, after she had grabbed Kate's phone from the desk as it rang, later that night. She smiled when she heard the familiar voice of Castle say " _Leanne? Why are you answering your mother's phone?_ "

"She's interrogating a suspect." said Leanne, with a smile. "I'm currently at her desk."

" _You're still at the precinct?_ " he asked, confused. " _It's, like, nearly midnight._ "

"Mom got a lead and I don't like being at home alone, can never sleep till Mom gets back." said Leanne, shrugging. "Is everything alright? Why are you ringing?"

" _Everything's fine, Leanne._ " said Castle, making Leanne smile. " _Listen, I was calling_ _to_ _ask your mom_ _when you're free for a playdate. Alexis just went to sleep and she's been asking all day to see you. Are you free tomorrow?_ "

"I'm always free, Rick." said Leanne, with a small smile. "Why?"

" _Alexis and I are going to the museum to see the Dinosaurs._ " said Castle, sounding giddy. Leanne smiled, before saying "It's Mom's day off you know."

"Is that Castle?" asked Kate, taking a seat in her chair. "Why does he need to know my day off?"

"He's invited us to the museum." said Leanne, looking at Kate. "Can we go?" Kate smiled and said "Hand the phone over then go and say goodbye to the captain, we're going now." Leanne nodded and passed the phone over before standing up and walking off. As Kate said "What's this I hear about a museum trip, Castle?"

* * *

Kate smiled as she poked her head into Leanne's room in their apartment, an hour later, to see Leanne sat at her computer. Typing away at the keyboard. Her laptop was on the desk next to the screen, and it was on. "Hey sweetie." said Kate, looking at her. "Can I come in?" Leanne looked up at her and smiled, before saying "Sure." Kate smiled and walked in, sitting down on the bed. "You looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Yeah." said Leanne, with a smile. Before looking at her. "You'll be there all day, right?"

"I'm on call, but I've told Esposito and Ryan to only call me if it's important." said Kate, with a smile. "I'm all yours tomorrow, promise." Leanne nodded, with a smile. Kate stood up and said "Don't stay up too late, OK?" Leanne nodded, as Kate placed a kiss to her forehead. "OK Mom." said Leanne, with a smile. "I'm almost done here anyway." Kate nodded, before walking towards the door. She stopped at the door. "I'm going to bed now, night."

"Night Mom." said Leanne, with a smile as she grabbed her headphones. "Love you."

"Love you too." said Kate, with a smile. "Remember, busy day tomorrow, don't stay up too late."


	2. Chapter 2

Castle – A Chance Meeting

Chapter Two:

Kate smiled as she heard the door to her room open and smelt freshly cooked bacon. She put her copy of 'Storm Fall' down as Leanne walked in, holding a tray with two plates of bacon and pancakes on in her hands. She frowned as soon as she saw Kate was already sat up. "You knew." she said, frowning. Kate let out a small smile before saying "I smelt the bacon, sweetheart. I did stay in bed though, after peaking and seeing the tray."

"Mommm." moaned Leanne, sitting down with a pout. "Can't you at least pretend to be surprised?"

"Or I could just ask what you want." said Kate, with a smirk as Leanne rested the tray on her lap. "You only do this when you want something. Did another expansion for Sims come out?"

"Not since last week." said Leanne, looking at her as she grabbed her own plate. "Can't I just do something nice for my mom?"

"Sure, but you haven't done anything just to be nice since the first month after you got here." said Kate, with a smile. Leanne pouted as she bit into a piece of bacon. Kate looked at her as she bit into a piece of pancake. "OK, sweetie, this is just you being nice." she said, with a smile. "Are you looking forward to today?"

"Of course." said Leanne, with a grin. "I can't wait, I love the museum." Kate nodded, as her phone went off. Leanne looked at it with a frown, as Kate grabbed it. "It's a text, Annie, from Castle." she said, with a smile. Leanne let out a breath of relief before saying "What'd he say?"

"Just asking if eleven is fine with us, and how we're getting to the museum." she said, with a smile. Leanne nodded, as she shifted so she was sat cross-legged on the bed. "So, what time did you go to bed last night?" Leanne looked down at the bed, causing Kate to sigh. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"I got sucked into writing…" she said, sighing. "I know it's no excuse but I didn't see the time and before I knew it the sun was coming up…"

"Lea…" said Kate, sighing. "This is why you made me breakfast in bed, isn't it." Leanne blushed, as she finished her breakfast. Kate shook her head and returned to her own breakfast.

* * *

At eleven o'clock, the two were stood outside the American Museum of National History, waiting for Castle and Alexis. Leanne was finishing off a hotdog when they got out of a taxi. Alexis took off running as soon as she saw the two. "Lea!" said Alexis, running up to them. "You came!" Leanne smiled and said "Of course I did, Lex. I couldn't wait to see you again." Alexis grinned, as Castle joined Kate. "Detective, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Castle." said Kate, with a smile. "Thanks for inviting me, I'm not sure Leanne would have come if you hadn't."

"I'm glad you had the day off, Beckett." said Castle, with a smile of his own. "Though I'm surprised Leanne was so eager. Don't teenagers usually prefer to spend time with people their own age?" Kate let out a small smile before saying "Leanne's not a normal teenager, Castle. Besides, she's always wanted a little sister." Castle nodded, as they both saw Alexis dragging Leanne towards them. "Come on, Daddy, Rexy wants to meet Lea!"

"Well, we can't keep Rexy waiting, can we." said Castle, with a smile. He looked at Kate. "Shall we?"

* * *

Kate smiled as she watched Leanne chase Alexis around the Saurishian Dinosaur exhibit, while Castle stood next to her. "So, I looked you up last night." said Castle, looking at Kate. Who looked at him with a small smile before saying "What'd you find?"

"Nothing much, just that you made detective last year. You live a very private life, how do you not have facebook?" said Castle, looking at her. Before shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm sure you understand why…"

"Of course, Mr. I stole a police horse in the buff." said Kate, smirking. Castle stammered, before saying "I was in college, it was a dare…"

"I don't care why you did it, Castle." said Kate, with a smile. "We care about our daughters, enough to look up each other." Castle nodded, as Alexis ran up to them. "Save me, Daddy." she said, sounding out of breath but happy. Castle smiled as Alexis hid behind his legs. Laughing.

* * *

"At least let me pay for lunch, Castle." said Beckett, as they made their way out of the museum four hours later, after both Alexis and Leanne had mentioned they were hungry. "There's a very nice diner just up the road." Castle looked at her, before asking "Remy's?"

"We're going on Remy's?!" asked Leanne, with a grin. "Sweet, their burgers are the best."

"And the shakes!" said Alexis, looking up at Leanne. "The shakes are great!" Leanne smiled and nodded, as Kate said "They are pretty good, yes."

"I guess it's settled then, we're going to Remy's." said Castle, with a smile of his own. "I've been dying for one of their burgers."

* * *

Castle smiled as he walked into Remy's Diner alongside Kate. Alexis had already entered, pulling Leanne with her. "Rick Castle, I did not expect to see you here with another of my regulars." came a female voice, from behind the two. Rick and Kate turned to see a waitress standing there. Rick smiled and said "Hey Beth, my usual booth's available, right?"

"Lexi has already dragged Leanne to it." said Beth, with a smile. Rick nodded and walked off. Leaving Kate to talk to Beth. "You know, I always thought the two of you would make a great couple." Kate's eyes went wide, before she said "What?"

"He's a mystery writer, you're a cop, you're like perfect for each other." said Beth, with a shrug. "I'll bring your usual drinks to your table, Kate." She walked off, leaving Kate bewildered, before she blinked a few times and scanned the room for the three. She found them sat at a booth near the back.

* * *

Kate slipped in next to Castle, while Leanne and Alexis were sat on the other side of the booth, Alexis telling Leanne about something Kate couldn't hear. "Beth'll be bringing our drinks over in a moment." said Kate, looking at Castle. "And she appears to be under the impression that we're together."

"Huh." said Castle, looking at her. "Now that I think about it, she kept mentioning a cop that would frequent this place, kept saying that I would like them. I never paid it much mind, she's always trying to set me up with somebody." He smiled. "Hey, maybe now she'll stop."

"This isn't funny, Castle." said Kate, looking at him, sternly. Leanne smirked, causing Kate to look over at her and say "Got something to say, Leanne?"

"Not at all, Mom." said Leanne, with a smirk. As Beth walked over with their drinks. "Here you go, guys." she said, with a smile. She placed two strawberry shakes down, one in front of Alexis and the other in front of Castle, while she placed a coffee in front of Kate and a glass of cola in front of Leanne. Along with a set of crayons for Alexis. "Thanks, Beth." said Leanne, with a smile. Beth smiled and said "No problem, kiddo. You ready to order?"

"Yeah." said Kate, with a smile. "Leanne and I will have our usual, of course."

"We'll take our usual as well, Beth." said Castle, with a smile. Beth nodded before jotting it down and saying "I'll be back with them soon." She walked off with a smile, as Alexis grabbed the red crayon and began coloring in the place mat. Leanne smiled as she grabbed the yellow crayon.

* * *

Beth returned with a plate of Mozzarella Sticks, ten minutes later, which she placed in the middle of the table. "Your food will be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks Beth." said Kate, as Leanne slid the plate towards herself. Kate gave her a stern look, and Leanne sighed, before sliding it back into the middle of the table with a frown. "I've told you about sharing, Leanne. Your pizza was fine last night, but these are for everybody."

"Yes, Mom." said Leanne, sighing. Before taking a stick.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kate's phone went off. In the middle of a story Castle was telling them. Both she and Leanne frowned, as Kate pulled it out of her bag. "I'll be right back." said Kate, standing up. "It's work." Leanne's frown deepened, as she finished off her BBQ bacon cheeseburger and began dipping the fries into the sauce that had dripped onto the plate. Castle looked at her with a small smile, as Kate returned. "I am so sorry." she said, sighing. "That was Esposito, we've caught a case… I am so sorry, sweetie, I know I promised I'd be here all day but…"

"The city doesn't care about promises." said Leanne, with a sigh. "It's alright, L.T. can drive me to the apartment to grab my laptop." Kate let out a small smile, as Castle said "Or you could come to my apartment for the afternoon." looking at Leanne. "I don't mind, and Alexis would love it."

"Yeah!" said Alexis, looking at her. "Pwease, Lee, pwease!" Leanne let out a small smile, before looking at Kate. Who smiled and said "It's up to you, Annie. You're old enough to make that decision." Leanne nodded, before looking at Castle and saying "Are you sure?"

"Of course, you're more than welcome." said Castle, with a smile. "My building's not far from the precinct." Kate nodded, before placing a kiss on top of Leanne's head and saying "Be good for Castle, OK?"

"I will, Mom." said Leanne, with a smile. Kate nodded with a smile of her own, before looking at Castle. "Text me your address, I'll come pick Leanne up at eight. I'll call if something comes up." Castle nodded, as Kate walked out. He looked at the girls and said "Shall we order dessert?"

* * *

Kate took a deep breath as she stepped out of the taxi in front of an alleyway. Where Esposito was waiting. "No Leanne?" he asked, looking at her. "L.T. was looking forward to spending some time with her."

"She's going to Castle's." said Kate, looking at him. "What can you tell me about the body?"

"Male, late thirties, was found in the dumpster when the woman from the Chinese restaurant next door went to throw away last night's leftovers." said Esposito, looking at her. "Preliminary ToD is ten o'clock last night. Lanie found his broken watch in his jacket pocket…" Kate nodded, as they walked into the alleyway.

* * *

"You live here?" asked Leanne, across town almost twenty minutes later, as she looked up at the building Castle had brought her to. Alexis had already run inside, grinning. Castle smiled at Leanne and said "Yeah, why?"

"Before everything changed two years ago, I used to come to this building practically every night after school…" she said, with a small smile. "My friends lived here…" Castle nodded, as he and Leanne made their way inside.

* * *

Alexis was grinning as she bounced up and down in front of the door leading to her and Castle's apartment. Leanne was looking around with a small smile, her eyes resting on the door across the way from them. "Welcome to Chez Castle." said Castle, as he opened the door to his apartment and bringing Leanne's attention back to him. She smiled before allowing Alexis to drag her into the apartment.

* * *

The minute Leanne stepped inside, she felt slightly overwhelmed. She took a deep breath, as Alexis asked "Do you wanna play with my ponies?" Leanne let out a smile before nodding, as she noticed the kitchen. And her smile widened. Castle noticed, and smiled, before saying "Do you like cooking, Leanne?"

"I prefer baking…" said Leanne, with a small smile. "It helped me through some rough times in the past few years…" She looked at Castle. "The people at the precinct love my cookies."

"Cookies?" asked Alexis, looking at Leanne with her puppy-dog eyes. "Can we make cookies?"

"That's up to your dad, Lex." said Leanne, with a smile. Alexis instantly turned them on Castle, who smiled and looked at Leanne. "What do you need?"

* * *

Before they knew it, it was seven thirty and Leanne was sat in the main part of the room while watching TV with Castle. Alexis had been put to bed half an hour earlier, she had been fighting against the sleep. Castle smiled as Leanne channel surfed, before she settled on one showing a rerun of 'Bishop'. "You like this show?" asked Castle, looking at her. Leanne nodded and said "Yeah. I even got Mom into it, she'd only seen a scattering of episodes here and there. Mostly the ones you wrote and appeared in."

"Ah, my first foray into script writing." said Castle, with a smile. "I'm actually proud of those scripts."

"They were pretty good, yeah." said Leanne, nodding. "Your mother was brilliant in it, by the way."

"Don't let her hear you say that." said Castle, with a smile. "She does not need the ego boost." As he said that, Leanne's phone went off. She grabbed it from her bag and frowned. She put it to her ear and said "Hey Mom."

" _Hey sweetie, are you having fun at Castle's?_ " came Kate's voice, through the phone. Leanne smiled and said "We made cookies and Alexis showed me her My Little Pony collection."

" _Sounds like fun._ " said Kate, as Leanne stood up and walked over to the windows. " _Listen, I'm not going to be able to make it at eight…_ _This case has become slightly complicated,_ _it's probably gonna be an all-nighter._ _Can you put Castle on the line?_ "

"Sure Mom." said Leanne, with a small smile, before handing the phone to Castle. "Mom wants to speak to you."

"Detective, everything alright?" asked Castle, putting the phone to his own ear. "Sure, I can do that. Although, I have a spare room that she can stay in if she wants. I don't mind." Leanne looked at him, with a slight frown. As Castle continued "Sure, I'll put her back on." He handed the phone back to Leanne, who put it to her ear and said "Mom?"

" _You heard Castle's offer, about staying there tonight,_ _right?_ " said Kate, making Leanne frown slightly. " _It's up to you, sweetie,_ _I don't mind what you do._ " Leanne nodded, before taking a deep breath and saying "I need to try at some point. Rick's nice so… Yeah, I'll stay here tonight." She let out a small smile. "I'll be alright, Mom."

" _OK then, I will see you in the morning._ " said Kate, letting out a sigh of relief. " _I love you. And be good for Castle._ "

"Love you too, Mom." said Leanne, with a smile. Before putting the phone down. She turned to Castle, who smiled and said "I just need to pop across the hall and see if Judy or one of her daughters will keep an eye on Alexis while I come you with to your apartment." Leanne nodded, as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the box of cookies. She opened them and placed a few of them into a second box. At the same time as Castle opened the apartment door and walked out.

* * *

A few moments later, he returned with a blonde teenager, with pink highlighted tips, about Leanne's age. Leanne smiled as soon as she saw her and said "I knew the floor was familiar. Hey Luce."

"Lea." said the teenager, Lucy, with a smile of her own. "You know Mr. Castle? I thought you had been adopted by a cop."

"I have." said Leanne, with a small smile. "Mom and I went to one of Rick's book signings yesterday, I kept an eye on Alexis while he signed. Mom had a case."

"So, you two know each other." said Castle, reminding both of them he was there. Leanne let out a small smile before saying "Remember I mentioned my friends I haven't seen in years lived in this building…"

"Lucy's one of those friends." said Castle, nodding. "Fair enough. But we need to get your stuff. It shouldn't take too long. You and Lucy can catch up then, yeah?" Leanne nodded, as she looked at Lucy and said "Help yourself to a cookie, unless you're still on that ridiculous diet the Coach put you on."

"Actually, Santana, Brittany and I quit the Cheerios." said Lucy, with a smile. "So I can have as many cookies as I want."

"Just be sure to leave Alexis one." said Leanne, with a smile. Lucy nodded as Leanne followed Castle out of the apartment.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two of them were walking into the precinct. To see Kate walking out of the interrogation room, holding a folder. She looked beat down, till she saw Leanne and smiled. "Hey Annie, I thought you were staying at Castle's tonight."

"I am, Mom." said Leanne, with a smile. "I just wanted to come say night in person. And bring you guys some cookies." She held up the box, opening it. Kate smiled before taking one and saying "Thank you." She looked at Castle, who had made his way over to the murder board. "This looks familiar." he said, looking at Kate. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Yes, I'm trying to work out what it is though." said Kate, nodding. "It's bugging me." She sighed, as Leanne walked off into the break room to drop off the cookies.

* * *

When she returned, Castle was holding a picture of the murder victim, looking at it intently while Kate was sat at her desk. "I know I recognize this…" he said, scowling. "This is gonna bug me." He looked at Kate. "Can I take a copy of this?"

"No." said Kate, looking at him. "It's police property. I can have you arrested for taking it." Leanne smirked, before saying "Rick, we should probably get back to your place. Lucy will be getting worried." Rick took a deep breath, before nodding and standing up, placing the photo on the desk, upside down. "You're right. We should get back." he said, nodding. "I will see you in the morning, detective." He walked off with a smile, heading towards the elevator. Leanne smiled as she hugged Kate and said "You know that's not the picture of the body, right?"

"Of course." said Kate, nodding. "He might be able to work out what it reminds us of." She smiled at Leanne. "What's this I heard about Lucy? Is that the same Lucy that wouldn't leave your side two years ago?"

"Yeah." said Leanne, with a small smile. "She lives across the hall from Rick. She's keeping an eye on a sleeping Alexis." She smiled, as she continued "Rick's letting her stay for a bit after we get back to his so we can catch up…"

"I'm happy to see you so happy, Leanne." said Kate, with a smile. "Maybe now you will actually start accepting their invitations when they invite you out." Leanne let out a small smile, before saying "Yeah, maybe…" She hugged Kate. "See you in the morning, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." said Kate, kissing her forehead. "See you in the morning." Leanne smiled and walked off towards where Castle was stood at the elevator. Kate smiled as she watched them get into the elevator, just as Esposito said "Was that Leanne? I thought she was staying at Writer Boy's place tonight." from behind her. Kate chuckled before turning to see Esposito and Ryan standing there. "She came to say goodnight. And to bring some cookies. Apparently she and Alexis did some baking earlier and they had some left over." Esposito's eyes went wide before he practically ran towards the break room with Ryan not far behind. Kate laughed to herself before returning her attention to the murderboard.

* * *

Leanne smiled as she walked into the Loft apartment, to find Lucy sat on the sofa, reading 'Storm Fall'. Castle smiled as he said "I'll be in my office, girls. Lucy, you can have your friends join you if you want." Lucy nodded as she put the book down. "Thanks Mr. Castle." she said, as he walked off towards the office. Leanne smiled and said "Have fun with that crime scene photo, Rick." His eyes went wide, before he slipped into the office. Lucy looked at her and asked "Crime scene photo?"

"He borrowed a picture from the precinct when we stopped by on the way back." said Leanne, with a smile. "So, does everybody else still live in the building?"

"Brittany's parents moved out last year, but she's at Santana's ninety percent of the time so…" said Lucy, looking at her. "She's there now, so I'll text them." Leanne nodded, as Lucy grabbed her phone from the side.

* * *

Almost ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Lucy opened it to three teenagers (A blonde, a brunette and a Latina) who she let in. "Hey guys, come in." said Lucy, with a smile. "We need to be quiet though, Alexis is asleep." She looked at the Latina. "That means no shouting, Santana." The Latina, Santana, stuck her tongue out at Lucy as the three walked in. The brunette smiled as she hugged Lucy, as the blonde saw Leanne. "Lea!" she said, running over and pulling her into a hug. Lifting Leanne off the floor with ease. Leanne smiled and said "Hey Britt." as the blonde, Brittany, put her down. "I missed you too."

"Not enough to actually come out with us." said Santana, looking at her, with a smirk. "Hey Oakley."

"Satan." said Leanne, with a smirk of her own. She smiled at the brunette and said "Hey Rach."

"Lea." said the brunette, Rachel, with a smile. "We've all missed you as well." She hugged Leanne, as Santana said "So, why now? It's been two years, Annie."

"It's been two years." said Leanne, with a small smile. "I figure it's time to conquer my fear… Besides, I managed to spend a few hours in a bookstore with Alexis without panicking yesterday so…" She smiled. "You guys doing anything tomorrow? I think it would be good for me to join you."

"As it happens, Sunday is our D&D day." said Lucy, looking at her. "We spend all day at one of our apartments, tomorrow is my turn to host." Lucy smiled. "Santana DMs us through a campaign she created herself, after you got us hooked on the game."

"You can join us if you want." said Santana, smiling. "I can pop upstairs and grab the books."

"Or we can use Beyond." said Leanne, with a smile. "I own all the books on there, and I use it for my writing." She walked over to where she had put her bag and pulled out her laptop. Before stopping herself. "I should probably call Mom first, check it's alright with her. Don't wanna do the prep then find out she won't let me come." She grabbed her phone from the side, and smiled.

* * *

"Mom says it's alright for me to join you tomorrow." said Leanne, rejoining the group. Who were sat around the sofa. Brittany was curled up with Santana on the floor, while Lucy and Rachel were sat on the sofa. "Sweet." said Santana, with a smile. "Knowing you, you've already got a character planned right?"

"Have you known me to ever be unprepared?" asked Leanne, with a smirk, as she grabbed the laptop and sat on the floor in front of Lucy. "I was thinking about dusting off my old investigator character. Emrys Ambrose, the Half-Elf Rogue Inquisitive… She's one of my few well-thought out characters, since she's a main character in at least two of my stories." Santana nodded, as the door to Castle's office opened and Castle walked out. Holding the photo in his hand. "Girls, I need to go to the precinct." he said, looking at him. "Do you mind staying the night?"

"You worked out why the photo's so familiar, haven't you." said Leanne, looking at him. He nodded before saying "You don't mind me just leaving, right?"

"I have my friends here." said Leanne, with a smile. He nodded, as Lucy said "I don't mind at all, Mr. Castle. I know where the blankets are, go help solve a case." Castle nodded and grabbed his coat from the hook before walking out. Leanne took a deep breath, as she felt Lucy slid off the sofa and put her arms around her. "Now we don't have to worry about the four of us having to go back to our homes."

"I should probably text Mom to warn her." said Leanne, with a smile as she grabbed her phone. "It's only fair she know I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everybody for your kind reviews. :)**

Castle – A Chance Meeting

Chapter Three:

Kate smiled as she walked into Castle's apartment the next morning at around seven, with Castle at her side, to see Alexis sat on the sofa watching TV with Brittany and Santana, while Leanne, Quinn and Rachel made breakfast. An older woman with red hair sat at the kitchen island, eating pancakes. "Daddy!" said Alexis, as soon as she saw Castle. She ran over to him and he scooped her into his arms. As she continued "You weren't here when I woke. Where'd you go?"

"I was helping Detective Beckett with a case, princess." said Castle, looking at her. As Kate walked over to the kitchen area, pulling Leanne into a hug. "Did you have fun last night?" she asked, looking at Leanne. Leanne nodded, as she smiled before plating up two plates of pancakes, both of them shaped like unicorns. "Lex, Britt, your pancakes are ready." she said, looking at Brittany and Alexis. Brittany instantly jumped up, as Alexis started climbing down from her father's arms. Kate smiled as she turned to look at the woman. "Hi, I'm Kate." she said, with a smile. "I loved you in Bishop, Ms. Rogers."

"Thank you, my dear. And please, call me Martha." said the woman, Martha, looking at her with a smile. "It's always nice to find people who have nice things to say about Bishop. After that ending…" She sighed. "Anyway, I was just talking to your daughter. You're a detective, huh?"

"Yes, your son's actually helping us on a case right now." said Kate, with a smile. Martha nodded, as Leanne placed a plate of pancakes in front of Kate before saying "Here you go, Mom."

* * *

Soon enough, everybody had eaten and now Castle, Alexis, Brittany, Lucy and Rachel were playing a board game on the coffee table, while Santana and Leanne were sat on the sofa looking at Leanne's laptop. Kate was sat at the kitchen island, with Martha, drinking coffee. "She's a good kid, Katherine." said Martha, with a smile as she looked at Kate. Kate smiled before saying "Yeah, she really is."

"I know it's rude, but I have to ask…" said Martha, looking at her. Kate smiled before saying "I'm twenty nine. I adopted Leanne two years ago, she imprinted on me after we met on a case." Martha nodded, before taking a sip of her glass of wine. She smiled and said "Fair enough." as Kate's phone went off. She looked at it for a moment before looking at Martha. "I'm sorry, Martha, I've gotta take this." she said, with a small smile. Martha nodded and said "Go ahead, it's important." Kate nodded and walked off, putting the phone to her ear with a "This is Detective Beckett."

* * *

"We got a lead, Castle." said Kate, walking back into the main room of the apartment. "You coming?" Castle looked at her before standing up, kissing Alexis on the top of the head. "Sorry sweetie, I gotta go, duty calls." he said, with a smile. Before looking at Lucy. "Do you mind..."

"Richard, dear, I can look after Alexis for the day." said Martha, looking at him. "I've been dying to take her on another shopping trip."

"Just as long as you stay in New York this time." said Castle, looking at her with a smile. Alexis grinned before jumping up and running over to Martha. As Leanne walked over to Kate, after telling Santana to keep her hands off her laptop to which Santana had stuck her tongue out at Leanne. "Are you sure you're going to be alright, Annie?" asked Kate, looking at her. Leanne smiled as she looked at Kate before saying "I'll be fine, Mom. I'm excited for today, actually. Santana and I are going over the final touches to my character."

"Well then, I will see you tonight." said Kate, with a smile. "I'm really happy you're spending time with your friends again. You've smiled more today than you have in the two years I've known you." Leanne blushed, as Castle walked up to them saying "Right, Detective, shall we go?"

"Sure." said Kate, with a smile. Before looking at Leanne. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"We're gonna be at Lucy's all day, I don't think I can." said Leanne, with a smile. Before hugging her. "Go kick bad guy a…" She eyed Alexis. "Butt. Go kick bad guy butt." Kate nodded as they hugged and she placed a kiss on Leanne's head. Before she and Castle walked out.

* * *

Kate let out a small smile as she walked out of the elevator in the precinct with Castle, to see Esposito standing at the murderboard. "Where's Ryan?" asked Kate, looking at Esposito. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He's running down the reading habits of our suspects." said Esposito, looking at her. "Seeing if any of them have Writer Boy's older books." Kate nodded, as she turned her attention to the murderboard.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ryan joined them with a frown. "The books were a dead end." he said, looking at the three. "Nobody, not even Mr. Fisk has the none-Derrick Storm books."

"Thanks Ryan." said Kate, sighing. "So we're back to square one."

"Can't you find out who brought a copy of 'Hell Hath No Fury'?" asked Castle, looking at them. The three shot him looks making him put his hands up and say "Silly question, I apologize."

"It'd take weeks to get a list like that." said Kate, looking at him. "Plus we wouldn't be able to get a list of everywhere your books are sold. There are way too many places."

"You're probably right." said Castle, sighing. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Esposito, Ryan and I will canvas the area again, and you can go home to get ready for your book party tonight." said Kate, looking at him. "Your help has been greatly appreciated, Mr. Castle, but it is time to let us real police officers do our work." She stood up. "I'll escort you out."

"Is that it?" asked Castle, looking at her. "You're just kicking me out? But I helped break the case."

"I would have worked it out with some time." said Kate, looking at him as she led him towards the elevator. "How about this, I will call you if anything comes up involving this case." Castle sighed but nodded, before saying "Fine. Please keep me in the loop, I want to be able to tell my poker buddies I helped solve a real murder based on my stories. It's like a badge of honor for a mystery writer to get a copycat." Kate rolled her eyes, as the elevator opened and Castle stepped into it. "Are you still coming to mine for dinner tonight?"

"Depends on how the case goes." said Kate, with a smile. "I might see you tonight." Castle nodded, as the doors closed and Kate let out a sigh, before making her way back over to the murderboard. "So, you and Writer Boy, huh?" said Esposito, with a smirk. Kate shot him a look before saying "Why don't you and Ryan go revisit the firm Mr. Fisk was working for, see if they can shed any light on people who would want to kill him."

* * *

Later that day, around five, Kate was sat looking at the murderboard when her phone went off. She looked at it and smiled before putting it to her ear. "Hey Leanne." she said, smiling. "Did you have fun with your friends?"

" _Yeah,_ _we stopped a serial killer._ " came Leanne's voice, sounding really happy. " _I'm back at Rick's now, he wants to know if you're gonna make it to dinner._ _He's made lasagna and it smells delicious._ "

"We keep hitting dead ends with this case so yeah, I'll be right there." said Kate, standing up. "Lasagna, huh? How'd he know my favorite?"

" _I have no idea._ " said Leanne, making Kate laugh. As she made her way towards the elevator. "I'll be there in ten." she said, pressing the button on the wall.

* * *

Once she stepped into Castle's apartment, after being let in by Martha, she was hit by the smell of freshly baked lasagna, and the sight of Castle in a pink apron. Placing a small square onto a plate for Alexis. Leanne was already eating. "You couldn't wait, huh?" asked Kate, looking at her. Leanne shrugged and said "I was hungry."

"You're always hungry." said Kate, with a smile. As she looked at Castle. "This smells amazing, you didn't need to do this."

"Leanne mentioned you liked lasgana." asked Castle, looking at her. "I've been told I make a mean one."

"It is really good." said Leanne, looking at Kate. "You should probably get some before I eat the rest." Kate nodded, before walking over to the kitchen. Castle handed her a plate and smiled.

* * *

After they had eaten, Kate smiled as she stood in the kitchen watching Leanne and Alexis watch TV. Castle and Martha had disappeared to get changed, they were both attending Castle's book party and Kate had offered to babysit, if she didn't get a call from the precinct. She smiled before grabbing her glass of wine off the counter and walking over to the sofa. "So, what are we watching?" she asked, sitting down. Leanne smiled at her before saying "My Little Pony."

"Ah." said Kate, nodding. She smiled as she lent back on the sofa, taking a sip of her wine, just as her phone went off. She sighed, before putting the glass on the nearest table and standing up while putting the phone to her ear and saying "Detective Beckett." while walking towards the kitchen. Leanne let out a small smile, as Castle walked out of the hallway. "Everything alright?" he asked, looking at Leanne. Who smiled at him, before saying "Mom's probably got to go back into work."

"Ah." said Castle, nodding. "Are you still alright to stay? I can get Lucy to come across if you're not."

"Er..." said Leanne, looking between Kate and Alexis, before sighing. "I… I'd love to, but I don't think I'm ready to do something like this alone… Sorry."

"It's alright." said Castle, with a smile. "I'll go see if Lucy's free. You're welcome to stay the night again though." Leanne nodded, with a small smile. As Kate rejoined them. "I'm sorry, Castle, I can't babysit Alexis, a new case just dropped on us."

"It's alright, I'm gonna go see if Lucy can babysit." said Castle, with a smile. "I'll be right back." He walked off towards the door, heading out of the apartment. As Kate looked at Leanne. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked, concerned. Leanne smiled and said "I'll be fine, Mom. Especially if Lucy is here, she can distract me tonight." Kate nodded, before saying "I promise when this case is over I'll take a day off and we can go do something you want to do." Leanne nodded with a smile before kissing Kate on the cheek and saying "Go lock bad guys up."

"Of course." said Kate, with a smile. "And don't stay up too late, it's a school night."

"I won't, Mom." said Leanne, with a smile. Kate nodded before walking out, after saying goodbye to Alexis.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucy and Leanne were sat on the sofa talking to Castle, while Alexis was sat on the floor engrossed by the TV. As Martha walked down the stairs. "Oh, has Katherine had to leave?" she asked, looking around. Castle looked at her and said "She got a new case. Lucy and Leanne are looking after Alexis for the night." Martha nodded, as Castle stood up and walked over, continuing "Now that you're ready, mother, we should probably get going. Don't want to be late, or Paula will have my head."

"Don't worry, darling, we've still got plenty of time." said Martha, with a smile. "The venue is just around the corner."

"Yes, but Paula gets scary." said Castle, looking at Martha. "Though, since Gina will no doubt be there too, I might get off slightly easier… Although, they could choose to double team me and…" He gulped. "We need to go now, mother."

"Always one for the theatrics, Richard, I don't know what we'll do with you." said Martha, shaking her head. Before walking over to Alexis. "Sweetie, your dad and I are leaving now." Alexis turned her attention from the TV to Martha, and hugging her. "See you tomorrow, Grams." she said, before standing up and running over to Castle.

* * *

Before they left, Leanne had asked Castle if they could do some baking, and now the three of them were stood in the kitchen making Lego brick pinata cookies, with chocolate M&Ms inside. "I keep forgetting about this channel." said Lucy, as she rolled out blue dough. Leanne smiled and said "I cannot get enough of it. Though I always end up hungry after watching it…" as she rolled out yellow dough. Alexis was rolling out red dough, with a smile. "I have her cookbook, actually, and a lot of her baking line…" continued Leanne, blushing slightly. "I may or may not have a little crush on her." Lucy grinned, before nudging Leanne gently. As Leanne said "Right, it's time to cut out the cookies." Alexis let out a "Yay!" as Leanne handed her the bigger rectangle cookie cutter.

* * *

An hour later, they were sat in front of the TV watching Toy Story, with a plate of the cookies in front of them. "This is your last one, Lex." said Lucy, looking at Alexis. "It's getting late. After this has finished we should probably get you ready for bed, like us you've got school tomorrow." Alexis nodded, as she grabbed a red one. Leanne let out a small smile before saying "These turned out way better than I thought they would." as she grabbed one of the yellow ones. Lucy chuckled and said "Gotta admit I was expecting to burn a few." Leanne nodded before saying "Yeah, last time I did these Mom and I burnt the whole batch. Though we got to eat the M&Ms while we were watching the movie so it wasn't a complete waste." She laughed, as Lucy's phone went off. Lucy grabbed it from the side and frowned as she looked at it before saying "It's Mr. Castle." She put the phone to her ear. "Is everything alright, Mr. Castle?" She nodded with a smile. "Ah, OK then. She's still awake, I'll put her on." As she said that, Leanne's phone went off. Leanne looked at it and smiled before putting it to her ear and saying "Hey Mom, everything alright?"

" _Everything's fine, sweetheart._ " said Kate, making Leanne smile again. " _I just wanted to call to tell you that we got another body, and Castle's helping us. We won't be back till early morning._ "

"OK, Mom." said Leanne, with a smile. "We'll probably be in bed then, see you in the morning." Kate seemed confused as she said " _Right, yes. See you in the morning._ " They said their goodbyes before Leanne put the phone down and looked at Lucy and Alexis. Alexis was talking on the phone, and Lucy was stood next to her. "Can we talk over there?" asked Leanne, looking at Lucy with a smile. Lucy nodded and stood up, following Leanne into the kitchen. Making sure Alexis was still in their eye-line. "What's up?"

* * *

Alexis was bouncing from foot to foot as she stood in the elevator, almost half an hour later, heading up to the twelfth precinct with Leanne and Lucy. Leanne was holding a box with some of the cookies in and smiling. "Right, after we're done here, you have to promise that you'll go to bed when we get back to the apartment." said Lucy, looking at Alexis. "Otherwise we won't be able to do this again on a school night."

"I've already promised like five times, Lucy." said Alexis, looking at her. "I don't break my promises." Lucy nodded as the elevator dinged and the three of them stepped out.

* * *

Kate took a deep breath as she sat at her desk, focused on the murderboard with Castle next to her, on his phone while Esposito and Ryan sat at their desks, looking through papers. "Any links between the two victims?" she asked, looking at Esposito and Ryan. Esposito shook his head before looking behind her to see Leanne and Alexis stepping out of the elevator with Lucy. "Nothing yet, but it looks like we're taking a break." he said, motioning behind the two. Both Castle and Kate turned to see Leanne, Lucy and Alexis walking towards them. "What brings you guys here?" asked Kate, looking at them. Leanne let out a small smile before saying "We made cookies, figured we'd bring some to you guys." Esposito and Ryan lent over as she said that, making Leanne smile as she opened the box and said "One each, boys. They're for everybody, not just you." Ryan smiled as he grabbed a blue one and Esposito grabbed a red one. "Are these the ones we tried to make that one time?" asked Kate, looking at Leanne as she grabbed a red one. Leanne nodded as she said "Yeah, I kept a closer eye on them this time. They turned out much better."

"Anything would have turned out better than our attempt…" said Kate, biting her lip slightly. Leanne nodded as she said "I'm still surprised none of our neighbors called the fire department, I'm pretty sure the smoke was wafting underneath the door." She smirked as she moved over to Castle, as Kate glared at her. Leanne smiled as she looked at Castle and offered him the box. He smiled and took a red one from it with a "Thanks." before turning to Alexis again. Leanne smiled, as Ryan said "These are really good, Annie. And a nice surprise inside… How'd you come up with that?"

"I saw a video online." said Leanne, with a smile. "Though I will admit these are great for children's parties but I think next time I might just melt some chocolate and make them filled cookies, rather than pinata ones."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, we'll be your testers." said Esposito, looking at her. Leanne laughed, before saying "Thanks for letting me know, Uncle Espo. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go offer Uncle Roy one before I put them in the break room." She smiled as she walked off. Before noticing an officer. "Hey LT!" Kate smiled, as she turned to Lucy, who was looking around the precinct. "It hasn't changed much, has it." she said, looking at Lucy. Lucy let out a small smile before saying "No, it hasn't… You remember me?"

"It's only been two years, Lucy." said Kate, with a smile. "Are you and your family alright?"

"We're doing better." said Lucy, with a small smile. "You know, Leanne speaks highly of you."

"She's told you about me?" asked Kate, with a smile. "I… What did she say about me?"

"Nothing bad, Ms. Beckett, I promise." said Lucy, smiling. "She's only known you for two years and she calls you Mom. I think that tells you everything you need to know." She lent on the desk, taking a deep breath. "After what happened with our fathers… It's nice to see her getting close to an adult again." Kate nodded, with a small smile. As Leanne walked back over. "We should probably go, let these guys get back to keeping New York safe." she said, with a smile. "See you in the morning, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too." said Kate, as Leanne kissed her on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late, OK? You have school tomorrow."

"I won't let her, Ms. Beckett." said Lucy, with a smile. Kate nodded before saying "You can call me Kate, you know." Lucy nodded, as Alexis walked up to her and took her hand. After saying goodbye to Castle. The three smiled, as Leanne said her own goodbyes before they made their way to the elevator. Esposito smiled and said "Anybody want another cookie, I'm grabbing one."

* * *

"Can… can you stay in here with me tonight?" asked Leanne, looking at Lucy as they got ready for bed, an hour later. They were in one of the guest rooms, and Lucy was stood in the doorway while Leanne was sat on the bed. Lucy smiled and said "Sure, let me just go and get changed." Leanne nodded, as she got into the bed, grabbing her phone from the side. She dailed a number and put it to her ear. " _Everything alright, Leanne?_ " came Kate's voice, from the other end of the line. Leanne let out a smile before saying "Everything's fine, Mom. I was just ringing to say goodnight. Lucy and I are going to bed."

" _Ah, in that case, goodnight._ " said Kate, with what Leanne could hear as a smile. " _I love you, sweetie._ "

"Love you too, Mom." said Leanne, as Lucy walked back in, now changed into her pajamas. Leanne smiled at her, as she put her phone down. "Your mom?" asked Lucy, looking at her. Leanne nodded as Lucy got into the other side of the bed, pulling the covers over herself. "This reminds me of the sleepovers we used to have." said Lucy, with a smile. "Do you remember?"

"Of course." said Leanne, smiling herself. "Rach would get out the karaoke machine and we'd sing all night till Shelby would tell us to go to bed. Or if we were at San's, we'd stay up all night watching TV. And the baking we'd do if we were at yours…" Her smile dropped. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to reconnect with you guys… I just…"

"It's alright, Lea, you needed time." said Lucy, looking at her. "I'm happy you're finally ready, it means you might stop declining our invitations." Leanne chuckled, as she lay down and said "Yeah, maybe." She let out a small smile. "Night, Luce."


End file.
